We All Win
by Ela-Pace
Summary: Sasuke was finally back and Sakura would do anything to avoid reliving the past. Anything... Even the unthinkable. One Shot. R&R. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I did put Kakashi on lay-away.

-------------We All Win-------------

I sat there and just looked at him. I sat here watching him sleep for almost five hours. So many years have passed sense I've been this close to him. He looked the same only a little older. _He looks the same._

I picked up his hand. _It' so heavy._ His skin was ruff and dry. There was a gash on his palm. It was old but it hadn't held yet. _I should wrap this._

I worked my way up his arm, stopping at the little scars along the way. I reached his shoulder and froze. There was a line carved into him. It started at his shoulder and went across to the other one.

I traced it with my finger servile times. Who ever did this must have been strange. Or there had to be more then one of then. This mark was carver deep and slow. It dipped down at the neck avoiding any artery.

Who ever did this wanted him to live with it. They could have killed him but didn't. My hand moved to his torso. It was bandaged tightly but I was the one who bandaged it. I remember what it looked like.

Every scare was cover but I could still see them. Most were minor injuries. _But the one._ My hand was on his left side. _This was from a rib_. The scar there was from a broken bone that pierced the skin. _And that one._ I looked to his right side. _That's from a knife._ The angle it was cut at indicated it was meant to pierce the lung.

_How could you chose this over… _I moved my hand to his face. _Over us._ I sat there and staring at him, wondering why. Was he really that miserable here? I didn't know. I didn't know anything about him. _I begged him to stay_. _I told him I love him._

I let out a small laugh. _I didn't even know him_.

I was annoying and oblivious. They day we were assigned to team 7 he said he wanted to kill someone. _I didn't even know who. Or why._ Almost everyone knew but I being stupid had no clue. Did he really hate him that much? I looked at him expecting an answer. _Still being stupid._

He was back. _For how long?_ I didn't notice what it took until I looked at him again. He wasn't sleeping. He was Unconscious. _Unconscious._ They had to beat him unconscious and brag him back. He was more then half dead when he got here.

_He'd rather die then be here. _I looked at face again. Part of me wished his eye would open. _No the moment they opened he try to leave._ I was stupid. That's why the guards were at his door and his room had no windows.

I oblivious but the truth was setting in.

He walked out. He wasn't taken. Or tricked. _He'd never stay here._ He turned his back on use. He fought against us. _He didn't to be here._ We were the one's trying kidnap him.

_We did kidnap him_.

I looked at his body. Most of the mark were from older battles, but the newer ones were from us. _He wouldn't give up._ He was willing to fight to the death.

_He'd rather be dead._

I felt my eye's filling with tears. It was all for nothing. He'd leave again. I was strong enough to hold him off for a while. I could slow him down but I could never stop him. I could never make him stay.

_Make him want to stay_. I'd just have to watch him leave. Again.

Some thing inside broke. Slowly I forced myself to stop crying. Tears wouldn't help. _They didn't last time._

I just looked at him and though it over. _He looked so peace full._

We can waste our lives running after him. He'd never waste his life with us.

We couldn't make him stay. He'd fight us to the end.

We can't all win. We just want him to stay. He'd rather be dead.

_He'd rather be dead_. I looked at him. _Fine._

I moved to the cabinet in the corner of the room. I looked throw it and found a syringe needle. I walked back over to him and lifted up his arm. _This was we all win._

I stuck the needle in his arm and pushed it in slightly. I stuck the needle in my pocket and walked out the room. When I reached the door I looked back. He looks so peaceful. _He looks asleep._

Before closing the door I said "Good night" and walked away. Some part of me couldn't say good bye, but this was the end.

I won't have to watch you walk out again.

Naruto won't have to try to find you.

Kakasha wont have to wonder if it was his fault.

You wont have to say with use.

_We all win._

--------------------------

Please tell me what you think. This story has had over 100 hits and still not one review.

-------------**If you didn't understand the ending:**-------------

if air gets inside your vein you'll die. She didn't put anything inside the syringe because they could detect a drug but air will cause you're heart to stop and there nothing you can do to prevent it. It's undetectable (if it a small air bubble) and unstoppable. Any medical nin could do it.

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
